<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Until Tomorrow by SocialDisease609</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784102">Until Tomorrow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609'>SocialDisease609</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Mutants (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>90 percent smut 10 percent feelings, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Pure Smut, Strap-Ons, We can talk about it if you don't believe me lol, dom kitty???, it's just sex, sub illyana???, yes illyana is a bottom FOR KITTY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:00:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27784102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SocialDisease609/pseuds/SocialDisease609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Giant-Sized X-Men! : Katyana use a strap lmao</p><p>or </p><p>After coming home from Otherworld and coming back from the dead, Kitty and Illyana deal with tiny existential crises through good ol' fashioned loving!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kitty Pryde/Illyana Rasputin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Until Tomorrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>             Justice for Kate Pryde would just have to wait. It had to be strategic, Emma had said. They would snare Sebastian Shaw when the timing was right. He was not just a difficult prey to catch, but a trivial one to restrain. While they planned, they both agreed that protection was needed, but they also had to be subtle about it. So, Emma had spent her mornings with Kate, and Ororo had also dedicated her evenings, and even Bishop would patrol the grounds. It made more sense to have Kitty be constantly around those who had spent time with her before her death than to assign a security detail. That would be too suspicious to the Black King. To see the White Queen socialize with the Red Monarch was nothing but business as usual. To see the Red Bishop familiarize himself with his new responsibilities was also nothing suspicious. And to see a mother-figure want to spend time with someone she considered a daughter was also nothing to raise an eyebrow over.</p><p>              However, ever since the Saturnyne prophecy had been recited from Polaris’s lips, Kitty knew that the threat to Krakoa would not only delay her justice further but put her in more danger. Ororo would leave her side to defend their newborn nation and the world as a whole, and another fierce protector close to her would march to the war drums as well.</p><p>              Illyana had been overwhelmingly busy of late, and couldn’t find the time to come by the Red Keep or tag along for a Marauders mission or two. The mistress of Limbo had a dimension to maintain, a part time faculty position at Strange Academy, missions with her New Mutants, <em>and</em> her Krakoan Captain title to uphold. On top of this, the fearsome mutant warrior had to prepare for the possibility of true death and spent most of her thinly spread time helping Cypher train.</p><p>              Kitty had asked before all this went down if Illyana would like to be her Red Knight, but it had been said in a joking manner, half humor, half secretly hoping her best friend would say yes. But Illyana would laugh at the proposal and kiss Kitty on the forehead as she declined. She had too much on her plate for another official position with duties, but if she ever needed her, she would still be there at her beck and call.</p><p>              But now the war was over and those who made it home did so with the weary smile of the relieved, but the slow and heavy movements of the battle-worn. Kitty had assumed that she would get her time with Illyana when her friend could spare it, and apparently that was a lot sooner than she anticipated.</p><p>              Not being one to knock, Illyana simply teleported to into Kitty’s bedroom, a blush of pink on her cheeks as if she had been running.</p><p>             “Yana?” Kitty chuckled in disbelief, removing herself from her desk, the pages of Hellfire Trading Co. manifests lightly flapping in the breeze of the open balcony door. Her red captain’s coat was perfectly draped over the back of her chair and her boots were neatly stowed against the desk. She seemed to be in the middle of a long disrobing, in which a new article was removed every ten minutes. Her belt was hanging against one of the many sword handles in her weapons barrel, and most of the buttons on her white shirt were undone to let cool air graze her chest.  </p><p>            “Is this a bad time?” Illyana asked, her soul sword extinguishing and disappearing from sight.</p><p>            “No, no, not at all,” Kitty answered, taking Illyana in her arms in a sweet hug.</p><p>            And then there was a silence between them, one that told Kitty that Illyana wasn’t hear for a casual visit. There was something heavy on her mind.</p><p>            “Kate…” Illyana began, flexing a hand to relieve some tension. “Listen… everything that’s been happening recently. I’ve been thinking a lot. … I’ve been grateful for the reminder of death.”</p><p>            Kitty wanted to smirk at the macabre statement, but kept herself reserved.  </p><p>            “We’ve been immortal for far too long,” Illyana continued, “Krakoa… the resurrection protocols… I wonder if mutants will even value their lives anymore, or even the lives of other lifeforms in the universe. But when we lost you and it seemed that we wouldn’t get you back… and when I was chosen for the Battle of Otherworld…”</p><p>            “Who knows how long we can play god for,” Kitty offered, crossing her arms against her chest. “You’re right to worry about us losing perspective. For what it’s worth, I’m glad you came home…” She changed her posture so she could reach out and place her hand on Illyana’s shoulder. “I didn’t get to say goodbye to you.”</p><p>            “I couldn’t either,” Illyana said, and Kitty knew she wasn’t talking about the competition.</p><p>            “You were busy-”</p><p>            “I should have been with you, I should have said yes,” Illyana interrupted, her brows knit from guilt.</p><p>            “Bishop said the same thing,” Kitty chuckled, “But I don’t think if either of you said yes to my Red positions that things would have played out different. Shaw made sure the situation isolated me from the others…”</p><p>            “Shaw?” Illyana exclaimed in awe.</p><p>            Kitty’s eyes widened. “I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone… Yana…” she put a hand on each shoulder now to keep her friend still. “Listen, Emma and I, we’ve got this.”</p><p>            “Really? Is that why that man is still walking around? Have you told Xavier? Have you told-”</p><p>            “We’ve got it,” Kitty repeated, low for emphasis. “Please, <em>trust me</em>, we’ve got everything under control.”</p><p>            “How did you know it was him?” Illyana asked, trying to simmer down.</p><p>            “Lockheed via Emma,” Kitty answered quickly. “Please, Yana, let’s not talk about it. We’re finally together again and I just want to enjoy that. It’s been too long.”</p><p>            Illyana didn’t say a word as Kitty led her to the king-sized bed, both of them sitting next to each other at the foot.</p><p>            “Tell me something,” Kitty lightly pleaded. “Something. Anything that’s not a mission.”</p><p>            Illyana racked her brain to fulfil Kitty’s request, but found the task troubling. When was the last time she did something that wasn’t related to some type of work?</p><p>            “All work and no play, huh?” Kitty guessed sympathetically. “Remember when we were younger, and we used to do so many things together? Movies, books, random trips to the mall. Everything’s an adventure when you’re fourteen.”</p><p>            “I haven’t had the time to really relax,” Illyana nodded in acknowledgement.</p><p>            “Then spend your evening here,” Kitty offered warmly. “Just you and me, like the old days? Clear your schedule and I’ll clear mine.”</p><p>            “And stay here?” Illyana asked. She didn’t say it in a curt or offensive way, but with genuine curiosity. Things were different when they were younger… and when Piotr was in the picture. Staying the night now… well. Their sturdy friendship, built off many years, had matured with them, and somewhere along the way, <em>benefits</em> came into play. These were spontaneous, sporadic moments, where each time they fell into sharing pleasures with one another, the passion seemed to exist in just that moment of time. There was sizzling tension and curiosity after their first experience, but almost as if they both felt a professional obligation to their friendship, they never spoke of those things outside a bed. It was like living a life of intertwined universes: existing as friends and then crossing over into a universe where they were lovers, then the overlap would cease and they’d go back to being friends again.</p><p>            “If you’d like to.” Kitty attempted to respond nonchalantly, but Illyana caught the hint in her voice. Tonight would be a night where they would cross over again, if Illyana only said the word.</p><p>            “Yes,” Illyana whispered, as if making sure no one could hear, even though they were alone.</p><p>            “Good,” Kitty grinned. “Give me a second to contact some appointments and then you’ll have my full attention.”</p><p>            Illyana nodded as she watched Kitty walk to the balcony and place a few calls on her communicator, talking to faceless contacts on the other side. Illyana chose to use this time for the same purpose, communicating with Scott and Dani to excuse her for the day. No debriefings, just a well-needed personal day. She’d be back in the morning.</p><p>            When Kitty came back into the room, she was smiling wistfully. She was looking at the floor, at her fingers- anything but Illyana, who was removing her boots while still seated at the foot of the bed, until the Red Queen had no choice but to look down into those navy eyes as she stood in front of her.  </p><p>            “Up,” was all Kate whispered. Illyana scooted herself higher up on the bed so that she could be in the middle of the mattress. Kate climbed onto the bed with her and positioned herself right above Illyana, who was looking up at her expectantly, completely reclined on her back. Lovingly, Kitty leaned down to kiss Illyana, both of them closing their eyes at the relief of first contact.</p><p>            Then, Kitty's hands moved to claim Illyana's jaw, roughing their kiss as their lips parted for tongues to glide past one another. Illyana let her fingers play with the remaining buttons on Kitty’s shirt, making their way down the garment. It was shrugged off once the last button was free, followed by the bra, which the Red Queen wasted no time in removing and flinging somewhere across the room. Illyana moaned lowly at the sight of her small breasts, hungry for this sight of the woman she wished she could keep forever.</p><p>            “Let’s take this off,” Kitty said, her warm fingers slipping underneath Illyana’s top. It was removed too quickly, along with her shorts and underwear. Kitty was quick to even the playing field and removed her trousers swiftly.</p><p>            Illyana relished instantly in the warmth of their bodies together as Kitty carefully laid herself on top, and conveyed this joy in a deep kiss among many.</p><p>           “Why don’t we do this more often?” Kitty asked rhetorically after a series of kisses ended, then leant down to give loving attention to Illyana’s breasts. Her mouth kissed the warm flesh and her lips embraced a stiffening nipped in a quick suck. “God, I swear nothing exists outside loving you,” she commented on a weak breath.</p><p>            Illyana’s heart hammered in her chest. This was what she meant. <em>This</em> Kitty, spewing words of love and admiration as if they had promised themselves to each other, but really, their love only breathed when alone and away from the eyes of others. A stinging sensation pierced her heart as she wondered if she should be allowing this: having Kitty love her and fuck her whenever she pleased if their passion was always going to be a secret. Was Kitty just like everyone else, letting their lust speak poetry to the person they wanted to get underneath them? How could she talk to her like this if she would never utter similar words in front of others? These thoughts diminished as Kate's voice continued.</p><p>           “You’re so beautiful, baby. I’m such a lucky girl,” Kitty praised in a bare growl against Illyana’s neck, lightly clawing a hand down Yana's inner thighs to make them shiver apart. The sorceress gasped involuntarily as the sensation of Kitty's fingers so close to her center made her very aware of a strong heat and wetness developing there. “Open up for me?”</p><p>           Illyana spread her legs tentatively, only because she knew from experience that Kitty’s touch would soon be over-stimulating.</p><p>          “Thank you, baby,” Kitty hummed, situating herself between Illyana’s long legs. Her teasing hand also found its home there, startling Illyana as slender fingers slipped down her wet folds. Her lover moaned as her hips started to move in time with the sliding motion of her fingers. Kitty dragged her finger tips around Illyana’s opening, up her lips, and delicately against her clit. She began to repeat the motion as she returned her mouth to Illyana’s, kissing deeply and enjoying the light gasps and moans she stifled in Illyana’s throat.</p><p>           Illyana was dying for Kitty to press inside her after a few minutes, knowing her body was good and ready now, drenched beyond belief. But Kitty mumbled something about an idea and leaned over to her bedside table, meeting some resistance as Illyana whimpered at the lack of attention, trying to pull her back.</p><p>           “Hold on,” Kitty chuckled, and fumbled with a box within a drawer. Illyana knew exactly what was inside that box, and her mind went haywire. “Want it this way, baby?” the Red Queen asked, procuring a flesh-toned strap-on from the box. Illyana’s legs moved slight about the sheets in instinctual anticipation, reaching over for to pull Kitty towards her still. Of course she wanted it that way now that it was offered. She would have shaken with Kitty’s fingers, cried out shamelessly against her tongue, but the thought of the heavy pressure of Kitty's strap made her all the more stimulated.</p><p>            Kitty quickly put on the harness with Illyana’s eager help, the black straps pulled snug in place around her hips and thighs. The Red Monarch re-situated herself between Illyana's legs, hungrily kissing her lover as she teased Illyana’s opening with the tip of the toy, barely pressing the head in or dragging its length repeatedly up and down her slick folds, trying to coat it with the excess arousal. Illyana raised her hips up and down with this tease, filling her mind with readiness and need. Illyana soon couldn’t decide what to focus on most: the strap teasing her to wanton desire, Kitty's hand grazing her neck and cupping her breast, or the sight of Kitty’s beauty above her.</p><p>            “Ready?” Kitty whispered, her hand gripping the toy, still slowly dragging it across Illyana’s sex.</p><p>            “Yes,” Illyana said with a parched throat. She was ready for Kitty to enter her minutes ago, but appreciated the dedication to foreplay.</p><p>            Kitty held the toy beneath the tip and pressed it inside Illyana slowly, following up with a few inches, causing her lover’s head to fall back against the pillow in surrender, feeling herself open and fill. Illyana’s cheeks heated red like they always did when Kitty entered her, but she felt no bashfulness for the reaction. It was simply how her body reacted, and it was nothing to feel silly for.</p><p>            “You alright, baby?” Kitty asked softly, her rich brown eyes looking upon Illyana with care. Her hips were moving slightly, letting the toy gently rub within her lover, coaxing adaptation.</p><p>            Sluggishly, Illyana nodded in the affirmative, spreading her legs further also in response. She placed her hands on Kitty’s waist and tugged, knowing the toy was only halfway in her.</p><p>            “Keep going,” Illyana urged.</p><p>            Kate obliged through longer pulls and hastier pushes, but still didn’t penetrate all the way, creating groans of torment from Illyana. Kitty chuckled at that lightly, watching the toy easily slip in and out, enamored by the traces of arousal gradually coating it.</p><p>            Illyana could feel the length of the toy spreading her, felt every inch and texture of it against her walls, and it made her melt. She slid her hands over the curve of Kitty's ass, feeling the rocking of her hips and tugged at the straps.</p><p>            “More,” Illyana murmured weakly, her body becoming more and more sensitive to touch. She tried to spread her legs wider, trying to allow Kitty to nestle completely within her, but as her lover continued to move, she kept her hips raised enough to deny Illyana’s greatest desire.</p><p>            Illyana opened her mouth to protest, but Kitty’s skillful tempo was still sending pleasure through her, making her curl her toes with tension.</p><p>            “Not yet,” Kitty grinned teasingly, resting her forehead against Illyana’s, her breathing just a little shaky. The blonde moaned as a shiver seized her body, her center clenching on the toy for a brief second.</p><p>            “Please, Kate,” Illyana moaned, her hands relocating to anchor herself with Kitty’s shoulders.</p><p>             Kitty bit her lip as the haze of lust took over her, and asked, though she knew the answer, “What do you want, baby?”</p><p>             Illyana was having trouble forming thoughts as it was, but knew this was Kitty's last stand before giving in.</p><p>             “I want you to stop fucking around,” Illyana growled, her legs shaking and her head tilted back against the pillows. Kitty laughed brightly.</p><p>             “You got it, baby,” She whispered in Illyana’s ear, seething just a bit afterwards at nails pressing into her back. “Sorry for the torture, you know I like seeing you like this… and I’ve just missed you so much, I wanna make it last.” Her hips were teasing a new pace, the toy within Illyana slipping just a bit deeper. Illyana shivered slightly at the prospect and what she hoped it meant.</p><p>              Illyana croaked some kind of command, but it wasn’t any kind of word at this point, and her hips tried to match Kitty’s in eagerness.</p><p>              “I don’t like to see you suffer too long,” Kitty continued, moving a hand down to their center and pushed Illyana’s left leg a tad bit higher. “I know my baby likes it deep.” With that, Kitty effortlessly pressed forward, the rest of the toy gliding into Illyana completely.</p><p>              Illyana almost rolled her eyes to the back of her head in bliss, but her eyelashes fluttered in faint as she closed them, giving into the sublime sensation spreading in her as the head of the toy pressed firmly against a very sweet spot.  </p><p>              “Does that feel good?” Kitty grinned, knowing damn well it did. Illyana wanted to respond, she really did. She wanted to tell Kitty that she never had a better lover, wanted to tell her to just take her in any way she pleased, but all that came from her voice was a desperate moan. Kitty pulled out just an inch then pressed hard against the same spot, then repeated it again and again, causing Illyana to tremble beneath her and whimper in pleasure.</p><p>              “I love you, Illyana,” Kitty whispered, leaning down to kiss Illyana’s neck. Illyana’s heart surged at the declaration, but her mind was so cloudy from ecstasy she was still rendered mute. “I love you so much… I’m so glad you’re staying the night, baby. I want you in my bed every night.” Kitty nipped skin as she moved her loving mouth down Illyana’s neck, taking care around her jugular vein.</p><p>              Illyana felt her whole body soften underneath Kitty’s warm weight, surrendering to the safety of Kitty’s arms. To many, Illyana was considered a Krakoan Achilles, a keen and sharp fighter, calculated and unwavering. Perhaps it would be expected of her to bring her battle energy to bed, pressing her lover into the mattress with a firm need. But Illyana was a passionate lover, wanting nothing more than to give her body a chance to let her guard down. To melt into someone’s care. To not fight for once.</p><p>              Illyana’s legs began to shake more violently as Kitty began to make longer strokes, her hips raising then grinding back down, over and over, making Illyana slicker by the second. She could feel her knees getting weaker, weightless.</p><p>              “Kate…” Illyana moaned in praise, breathing as best she could, her chest desperate to fill her lungs with sharp breaths. With each thrust, Illyana found her breath curtly interrupted, and she wished to drink a full gasp of air just as much as she wished for Kitty's stamina to never end.</p><p>              “Yeah, baby?” Kitty cooed in Illyana’s ear, her hips still canting. “You doing okay?”</p><p>              “Harder,” Illyana breathed, her eyes barely open from the pleasure. “Please stay deep.”</p><p>              Kitty hummed warmly in acknowledgement and lowered her body completely, pressing their bodies flush together and kept a hand on Illyana’s left thigh, pushing the leg up. It had a habit of trying to tremble closed. Then Kitty began to focus on pressing against that spot again that she knew drove Illyana to the edge. Over and over, repetitive, firm grinds against it, keeping Illyana full with the toy.</p><p>               Kitty’s own breathing began to labor, as she remained consistent with her thrusting, wanting nothing more than to give everything Illyana was now begging for. She skillfully changed posture without sacrificing tempo, her hands gripping her lover's hips for more control. A thick curl of hair fell before her face, but she paid it no mind, panting as she continued to demandingly move her hips, fucking Illyana’s drenched center full to the base of the strap.</p><p>               The room was full of the gasps and moans of both women overlapping each other’s, their voices no doubt reaching the shores underneath the Red Keep, like the waves crashing against the rocks. Perhaps Emma could hear. Perhaps Shaw could as well, answering any questions he may have as to if Kate was alone or vulnerable to attack.</p><p>               “Oh God, baby, I need you to touch me,” Kitty pleaded, the constant friction of the strap building a dull ache above her clit. She needed not just Illyana’s fingertips tracing and scarring her skin, but to feel her inside. Illyana dreamingly reached out to hold Kitty’s hip, gripping so tightly she could almost make out the bone underneath. Another hand went up to caress one of Kitty's breasts, careful to keep her touch nothing more than a slow massage.</p><p>               Kitty kept up her merciless stroke, a sheen of sweat glowing on her skin, relentless on Illyana below her. She was moving so roughly that the bed finally began to creak rhythmically.</p><p>                “Oh god,” Illyana found her voice, feeling her orgasm mere moments away. Kitty hummed as if she had tasted something delicious, knowing what was coming and excited to see it. The pleasure was beyond belief now, and Illyana willingly surrendered to it, taking one last gasp as self-control left her. Her body tensed and she cried out Kitty’s name in complete fealty, her lover continuing to press deep, fucking her still as Illyana throbbed.</p><p>                When waves of euphoria began to subside and become replaced with pure contentedness, Illyana weakly pushed against Kitty’s hips, and her lover withdrew, gently pulling the toy out completely. The sorceress was working on catching her breath as she watched through hooded eyes, seeing Kitty’s hands tremble, finding difficulty in removing the straps. Finally freeing herself after a humorous moment, Kitty carelessly put the strap on at the corner of the bed, and Illyana blushed at the sight of her cum coating most of the toy.</p><p>                “You good?” Kitty asked, moving to hover over Illyana. But the blonde wouldn’t let her. She held up a powerful hand and pushed Kitty on her back, earning a surprised interjection from the brunette. “Baby, wha-”</p><p>                Illyana spread Kitty’s legs by placing a hand on each knee and leaned down without hesitation. Her tongue delved deep into Kitty’s soaked lips, tasting her sweet arousal.</p><p>                “Oh fuck, baby, <em>yes</em>,” Kitty breathed, reaching a hand down to tightly hold onto Illyana’s hair.</p><p>                Illyana moved her mouth with hunger and devotion, absolutely devouring Kitty’s pussy. Kate grinded against her face, a reciprocation Illyana moaned against, sucking and tasting with more admiration. Her hands caressed Kitty’s thighs soothingly, stroking the sensitive area and Kitty spread them wider, wanting Illyana to love her sex in its entirety. Making her tongue flat, she firmly swiped up Kitty’s folds and made her way to her clit, enveloping it with her lips and sucking on it gently. Kitty’s legs moved frantically beside her and her body arched. Kitty loved to tease, dangling full pleasure in front of Illyana, whereas Illyana loved to overwhelmingly give. She loved trapping Kitty with pleasure, watching her body try to run away. Of course, she wouldn’t do it if Kitty truly didn’t want to endure it, but while her body reacted like it had touched fire, Kitty on the other hand-</p><p>                “Oh my god, that feels so good…” She whined, gasping for a breath before another moan controlled her vocal cords.</p><p>                Taking a breath herself, Illyana pulled her wet mouth away from Kitty’s center just for a moment, using her index and middle finger to hold the inner lips spread open, then leaned back in to run the tip of her tongue up and down the thin skin, moving in circles and random patterns before pressing inside as best she could, her nose bumping into Kitty’s clit. Kitty whimpered desperately and Illyana hoped she wouldn’t accidently phase away.</p><p>               Wanting to give Kitty more and more, she pressed two fingers into her easily, making Kitty pull at her hair and arch her hips. Her lips and tongue went to showing Kitty’s clit just how much she loved her while her fingers fucked rigorously.</p><p>               “… <em>Yana</em>…” Kitty whispered in weak disbelief, her name being the only thing she could comprehend under such circumstances. She tightened around Illyana’s fingers in fluttering spasms, but the warrior knew Kitty wasn’t at her peak just yet. Illyana withdrew her fingers, paying no mind to the clear strand of arousal they pulled out of Kitty’s center.</p><p>               “God no, baby, please go back in,” Kitty begged. “I’m so close!”</p><p>               Illyana sat up on her knees and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She then reached down and pulled at Kitty’s hand, urging her to sit up.</p><p>               “Come here,” Illyana whispered huskily. Kitty didn’t know what she meant at first, but followed her nonetheless, her mind understanding when Illyana laid down on her back again. Without being told anymore hints, Kitty situated herself above Illyana’s face. Illyana reached up to hook her arms around Kitty’s thighs, lowering her to her mouth and resumed loving Kitty’s sex.</p><p>               The Red monarch moaned and watched Illyana close her eyes. The blonde hummed and moaned against her, adding to the pleasure her tongue and lips were already bringing.</p><p>               “God, I love you,” Kitty said again, leaning forward to rest her hands against the headboard. She began to rock her hips, riding Illyana’s face as her lover continued to devour her with a serene face, her eyes still closed, enjoying her feast.</p><p>              It wouldn’t take long, Kitty always came fast when going second. Too much stimulation and delayed touch always sent her over the edge in minutes. Her declarations of passion became scarce and all she had the ability to do was breathe heavily and whimper, her fingernails scratching against the headboard, and then-</p><p>             Illyana softly opened her eyes, her steel blue gaze looking up at Kitty as her lover looked down at her in pleasurable anguish, the eye contact putting the nail in the coffin. Kitty came strongly, throwing her head back and desperately grinding against Illyana’s face, her thighs enduring tremors as her center pulsed.</p><p>             She removed herself from Illyana when she finished, plopping down beside her with bare energy. Her chest heaved with difficulty as Illyana scooted over to lay on her side, gazing upon her finished work.</p><p>             Weakly, Kitty reached out to grab Illyana’s hand and gave it the best squeeze she could muster.</p><p>            “I mean it,” Kitty attempted, her chest still rising and falling with great effort.</p><p>            “Mean what?” Illyana asked, feeling a enjoyable wave of fatigue come about.</p><p>            “I love you…”</p><p>            Illyana looked away from Kitty’s face for a split second, not wanting to take it too seriously.</p><p>            “I love you too,” she found herself saying back.</p><p>            “Yana, I…” Kitty swallowed before continuing, “I know we do this a lot, but I was wondering if… if it could be a regular thing?”</p><p>            “What do you mean?” Illyana asked, already imagining more nights of crossing into this seemingly different universe.</p><p>            “Well, you said it yourself earlier…” Kitty shifted to rest on her side so that they were both facing each other. “I think I’ve got a new perspective too. Dying… knowing that I died, it opens a huge existential crisis in my head,” Kitty chuckled at this and it relaxed her a bit. “Even with Krakoa, I don’t think life can last forever, and that’s helped me realize that I don’t care anymore. We live once, despite the protocols, and I don’t want to have my final death knowing I did things to make other people happy or comfortable. I wanna be selfish and live my life…”</p><p>            Illyana tilted her head, feeling lost.</p><p>            Kitty smiled and swallowed again, understanding she needed to get to the point.</p><p>            “Do you want to be mine? Not just someone I take to bed, but someone I spend the rest of my life with, and everyone knows it?”</p><p>            Illyana was at a loss for words. Things would be different in the morning, there was no way this would make it past the sunrise. Countless times before they made love, they fucked, but it was back to business come the start of the day. But then again, <em>this</em> had never been proposed before…</p><p>            “It’s okay if you don’t want to,” Kitty started to back-peddle, “Or if it’s too soon, or if this wasn’t the right place to ask… I…”</p><p>            “Will I be yours in the morning?” was all Illyana said.</p><p>            Kitty pursed her lips, offended. “This isn’t the sex talking, Yana.”</p><p>            “I want to be,” Illyana said honestly. “Forgive me, this all seems like a dream…”</p><p>            Kitty nodded in understanding. “That’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have let us <em>happen</em> the first time without being clear about my intentions. It was immature, but now, I know what I want out of life, and I’m sorry for having it become this. Will you, baby? Be mine?”</p><p>             Illyana felt delightfully small and soft again, experiencing something she never thought she’d have.</p><p>            “If I’m yours in the morning,” Illyana repeated.</p><p>             Kitty chuckled, accepting the answer she was getting. She’d simply have to prove herself, and after everything they had been through, it made sense.</p><p>            “You’ll be mine in the morning,” Kitty said, kissing Illyana’s forehead. “And the morning after that, and hundreds of mornings after.”             </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm back!! I've overcome a stressful moment in life and now I'm high on the horomone of stress-relief (whatever that is lol)</p><p>PLEASE leave me some love in the comments, even if they're anonymous, I know not everyone wants to be connected to a smut fic, that's okay. Just tell me what you liked lol I'm trying to strengthen my sexual writing.</p><p>Also, didn't want to get TOO vulgar with genitalia, so I hope ya'll don't mind. I know some people really like those HARD words.</p><p>But yes, tell me what you think! (Or tell me how you think Kitty isn't dom/Illyana isn't sub lol but in a friendly way, not an "I need to win this internet fight" way.) </p><p>(Please check out my other Katyana fics by clicking my name!/follow on tumblr with same username)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>